


Kicked Out

by Aeiouna



Category: The Loop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a reaction piece to hearing of the show's cancellation (damn you to Hell Fox!), with parts of the literal dumping of Lizzy's and Piper's characters between seasons. Fic could be an interpretation of where Lizzy and Piper went.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kicked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a reaction piece to hearing of the show's cancellation (damn you to Hell Fox!), with parts of the literal dumping of Lizzy's and Piper's characters between seasons. Fic could be an interpretation of where Lizzy and Piper went.

The fight had been horrendous. And loud. And involved lots of throwing things. In the end, Sam had kicked the two girls out. Not that it mattered anyway. They had gotten a place of their own already, in anticipation of the overworked flight executive's reaction to their coming out.

Lizzy grabbed Piper's hand. "He's just jealous, you know?" She took the hand she held and kissed it. "He doesn't make time for love. It's all work for him."

Piper ran her free hand through her auburn hair. "Yeah babe, I guess you're right. He did start getting hostile after our make out session the day the bar fired you."

That so-called drunken barroom make out session (they were only a bit tipsy) was more an admission of feelings than an attention getter. The women hadn't known each other before getting a place with their ex-friend Sam and his crazy brother, Sully. However, over time living at the place the two has gotten closer, and then…

Piper was the first to come to terms with it. The way Lizzy was nonchalant about everything, the way she wanted to have a good time, all the time. The way she tried so hard to get what she wanted, be it a promotion at work or Piper's affection.

She still wondered, though, why Sam was so upset about the whole thing. After all, they were just friends, you know?

"I thought he bought the idea of us being shit-faced," Lizzy shrugged, bringing Piper out of her thoughts. The reaction to the situation was her, what Piper loved about her. "C'mon, let's go to our new home."


End file.
